Barney's Christmas Star (2002, SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney's Christmas Star '''is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on October 22, 2002. This special was re-released on October 13, 2009, and aired on PBS Kids Sprout from March 1 2005. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the kids are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the kids there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the kids arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Beth *Kami *Darnell *Kevin *Granny Phillips *Grandpa Phillips *Gianna *Min (cameo and uncredited) *Whitney *Stacy/Bellatrix Lestrange *Jesse (cameo and uncredited) *Chip, Stephen, Nick, Shawn and Jason (cameo and uncredited) *Kristen, Hannah, Jill, Julie, Kelly, Carlos, Derek and Tina (cameo and uncredited) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Deirdre, Habari Gina, & I Love the Holidays (Reprise)) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You #I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Trivia *The Custom Late 2002 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 7-8) are added. *The Custom Late 2002 Baby Bop costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 2, July 1994-1995 Season 3, and Late 1995/1996-1997, Season 4-6, and Season 7-8) are added. *The Custom Late 2002 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Late 1993-1994, Season 3 July 1994-1995, Late 1995/1996-1997, Season 4-6, and Season 7-8) are added. *The end credits front is the same from the home video of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the home video of the same name *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Barney voice from "Gone Fishing!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Shopping for a Surprise!" is used. *The version of I Love You use the same arrangements and vocals from the home video of the same name. *The 10 seconds of the camera moving before BJ finds a basketball in the attic was cut for unknown reasons. *One of the boxes in the attic is a PVC box. *Mickey Mantle is mentioned in this special as a baseball card. *Min and Gianna is seen making a cameo appearance. She was seen singing "Oh Christmas Tree" with BJ and Kami. *During The Night Before Christmas, all four kids are seen sleeping in the bed at first, but when Darnell wakes up, he and Kami are the only ones there. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the tree disappears. *The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" originally heard in a Barney Holiday video preview is played during the end credits. Category:2002 episodes Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Barney Videos